


After Hours

by lunarschemer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, OT3, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Punishment, Spanking, Threesome, seto brought atem back and now theyre all boyfriends, seto is the the submissive, sharing is caring, the truest love story of all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarschemer/pseuds/lunarschemer
Summary: Atem and Yugi go to relieve Seto of the stress caused by his intensive work at the office.





	

Yugi tip-toed quietly and yet quickly behind Atem, down the long expanse of the hallway. The boy ahead of him was walking broadly and confidently as if he were on some kind of mission. Yugi held in his snickering, still going un-noticed. Once he had gotten close enough, he waited for an opening and jumped onto the back of his boyfriend.

“A-Ah! Partner!!” Atem exclaimed, holding onto the legs that wrapped around his middle and sighing softly at the arms that had made their way over his shoulders to hold onto him with a certain firmness so as not to fall.

“Gotcha! Since it looks like we’re headed to the same place, I thought I would hitch a ride!” Yugi’s laughter only instilled shared chuckles from Atem who could do no more than to continue carrying him.

“What are you seeing Seto for?” Atem asked, his step a lot more relaxed now that Yugi had arrived.

“Well… he’s been working all day. I thought he might need some company. Maybe a massage or something,” He grinned, remembering how Seto seemed to love the feel of his hands.

 The brunette told Yugi many times before that he adored the gentle kneading of his hands, how he had a knack for being firm in all the right places and absolving him from the strain of leaning in front of a computer screen all day.

“Ah… I see. I had the same idea,” Atem admitted.

While it wasn’t a lie that he wanted to see Seto, his intentions were a lot less pure than Yugi’s were.

Soon enough they reached the end of the hall and stood in front of the door to Seto’s office. One knock meant it’s urgent, two knocks meant to wait for permission to enter. Yugi knocked just once.

“Come in,” Seto called, expecting Atem.

Once the door opened, he was quite surprised to see a passenger clinging to his expected rendezvous companion, thought he wasn’t complaining. He got up from his chair and went to face them, arms crossed.

“Lemme go higher. So I can look Seto eye to eye,” Yugi beamed, mostly teasing and then yelping in surprise when Atem actually started to shift him higher.

He almost toppled over until Seto’s quick reflexes came into motion. He gripped Atem’s broad shoulder to steady him, and then helped Yugi place a leg over each one of his shoulders.

“Happy now, you child?” Seto asked in a condescending manner, though his lips curled up into a mischievous smirk.

“It seems we both had the same idea to see you today,” Atem said, as Yugi stuck his tongue out immaturely at the taller boy.

“What a pleasant surprise,” Seto said, stepping closer.

It was always a treat when he could see both of his boyfriends at the same time, which wasn’t always the case. Atem had his own life to attend to now, and Yugi was busy starting his gaming career. It wasn’t like Kaiba Corporation’s business and event planning had lessened now either.

“Yeah! So you better make the most of it,” Yugi warned, though his voice was light and airy, showing definite signs of teasing.

“I think I’ve had enough of your little remarks,” Seto said, with an emphasis on ‘little’.

Before Yugi could protest, Seto’s lips were on his in a forceful and searing kiss. A small hum of surprise came from the boy atop Atem’s shoulders, and then a soft moan when Seto licked gently at his lips, willing them to part a bit wider as their tongues came out to meet the other.

“Do you two mind? I’m still here, and rather bored,” Atem said with a distinctive glare, his lower lip quivering just slightly in a pout.

Seto broke the kiss after the remark, a small whine coming from Yugi.

“You two are so needy,” Seto said, though he was smiling all the same. He started to undo the buckle of his belt.

“If you’re so bored, I’ll give you something to do while I’m busy,” he said, letting the belt now hang loosely at either side of his pants.

His fingers made quick work of undoing the button and zipper and then pushing the garment down just far enough to free his hardening cock from confinement. Atem felt Yugi’s grip on him tighten, in anticipation or something else he wasn’t sure, but he moved closer still to grip Seto in a firm hand, causing him to sigh in appreciation.

“I’m sure I won’t be bored now,” Atem said, starting to stroke him in a torturous, slow manner, his thumb brushing over the tip of him and then circling the head in slow motions.

Seto bit back a moan, and then claimed Yugi’s lips once again, the other boy parting his lips instantly this time in longing. Atem did not have to shift all that much due to his stature, to let his tongue swirl around where his thumb once was. It caused the taller boy to jerk forwards a bit, twitching in his hand.

And then, Atem was tasting him. Tasting him as Seto tasted Yugi, in tandem. Seto liked to try and keep his noise level to a minimum more for the fun of it than anything, but feeling Atem’s soft lips wrap around him followed by the warm wetness of his mouth and tongue made him groan against Yugi’s mouth.

“I want some too,” Yugi said in a voice just above a whisper, making Seto tense, and shiver.

It took him just a moment to get ahold of himself, finding it rather hard to do so with Atem’s head bobbing slowly still below the two of them. Once he did, however, he helped Yugi up and off of Atem’s shoulders, the young Pharaoh taking a short break to allow them to do so.

“Why don’t you sit down? It’s been a long day hasn’t it?” Yugi suggested to Seto, with a sweet smile that made his heart ache in a way that he would have hated months ago.

“You’re too kind to him,” Atem said, having just the opposite idea. He wanted to make Seto work for his pleasure, finding it the most fun to do.

“You’ll get your turn to have your way,” Yugi laughed, taking Seto by the hand and leading him back to his office chair.

Atem followed behind, watching Seto sit obediently; something about him following along with Yugi’s words making him hot. He watched his partner kneel down and tug Seto's pants the rest of the way off. Once he was relieved of the restraint, he opened his legs wide for the smaller boy.

Yugi started with small licks, treating Seto’s cock almost as if it were candy.

“Y-Yugi.. please…” Seto pleaded, his hands moving to the smaller boy’s head, slender fingers lacing through his wild hair.

He knew that Yugi’s gag reflex watch much more resilient than Atem’s and he wanted nothing more than to buck into him with reckless abandon.

“Ah, ah. Don’t forget that we’re sharing,” Atem said then, finally kneeling next to Yugi after watching such a display.

Seto moved one of his hands to Atem’s hair now, one hand on each of their heads. They shared his shaft, both of the boys licking and sucking gently at the sides of it, making him groan and fight to writhe violently in his chair. Yugi was the first to claim him. He took Seto’s full length down in one forward motion, and then sucked hard on his way back up, letting it leave his mouth with a crude pop from his lips.

As soon as it was free, Atem’s mouth took Yugi’s place, sinking down not nearly as low but moving in several rapid motions up and down. They alternated their styles of sucking him off, between fast and slow, hard and soft, until Seto could take it no more. Both of his hands moved back to Yugi’s head and gripped his hair roughly, making the boy gasp.

Seto shoved his cock into Yugi’s willing mouth and started guiding his head up and down forcefully with his hands. Yugi fell into the motions, moaning sometimes and causing vibrations to ghost around Seto’s pulsing length. While this happened, Atem kissed lovingly at Seto’s inner thigh, giving him another pleasant sensation altogether.  It only took minutes more for Yugi’s skilled mouth to cause Seto’s legs to tremble, his body to tense, and for a strong groan of satisfaction to leave his lips as his pleasured cock sent tingles rippling through him, unloading himself straight down Yugi’s throat.

“Good……boy,” Seto said between gasps when he felt Yugi swallowing it down with ease.

Atem rose to his feet as his partner finished him off.

“It’s my turn now,” he said in a demanding voice that alluded he was once a great Pharaoh. “Bend over your desk, Kaiba.”

Seto took just a moment before responding, his face still flush from afterglow. He knew he was in trouble when Atem addressed him by his last name, like in the past. He only did that when he wanted to draw things out and make him beg. Still, he arose from his chair, shaky on his feet as he did exactly as Atem had commanded.

Yugi got up from the floor as well, standing next to his other self. They enjoyed the view of Seto bent over before them, presenting himself shamelessly. Atem let his fingertips brush gently against one cheek, but then he suddenly gave it an open palmed slap that left a stinging sensation in its wake. Seto gasped at the contact.

“That’s for taking your time following orders,” Atem said, in a firm voice.

Seto was in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yugi didn't intend for this to happen but mama didn't raise no quitter


End file.
